


Where Are Your Siblings?

by creampuffqueen



Series: Future Family Fics [3]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Children, Future Generation, Gen, Teenagers, Tumblr Prompts, mothers, tumblr asks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 16:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuffqueen/pseuds/creampuffqueen
Summary: A tumblr prompt fill for @guccinej"#8 for feysand please it could be so funny"Prompt #8: "Where are your siblings?"
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Series: Future Family Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538509
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Where Are Your Siblings?

“Cirrus, where are your sisters?” Feyre stood before her thirteen year old son, tapping her foot as she stared him down.

Cirrus Archeron, heir to the Night Court, had been in charge of his seven and one year old sisters for one hour.

_One hour_.

And yet, in that one hour, he’d managed to lose track of them. Both of them. Caliphe was hardly a year old, and seven year old Camille loved nothing more than to sit and look at books. 

And yet, both of her daughters had disappeared.

“Dunno.” The casual answer had Feyre’s blood spiking- How could he be so nonchalant about losing his own siblings?

Cirrus had reached his insufferable teenage phase, and Feyre was having none of it. She sent her son a withering glare, giving him one last chance to rephrase his answer and tell her where her other children were.

The boy shrugged, and turned to go into the kitchen.

“Cirrus Archeron, get back in here right now!” Her son’s blue eyes widened, realizing that she really wasn’t joking anymore.

“I’m going to say this one more time. _Where are your sisters_.” She knew she was probably making a big deal of things, of what was likely a harmless prank by a goofy teenager, but she couldn’t help the surge of protective rage that washed over her.

“They’re fine.” Cirrus said, not quite answering her question but at least reassuring her. 

Oh, her son certainly knew how to work her, that was for sure.

“Then where are they? Cirrus, I expected more from you. You’re the oldest, you know.” Cirrus frowned in response.

“I don’t know exactly where they are, but I know a general location.” Feyre narrowed her eyes. Something wasn’t quite adding up in this situation.

“And where is that general location, young male?”

“Somewhere in Velaris.”

Feyre groaned and put her face in her hands. Nobody had told her how insufferable children could be, especially young boys who thought it was funny to let their sisters run wild in the city.

“They’re fine Mom. They have a chaperone.”

Feyre groaned, “Stop being vague, please, Cirrus. I need you cooperate with me.” 

“I didn’t lose them. They’re perfectly safe.” He gave another shrug, and made to go to the kitchen again.

Feyre went through every scenario in her head. Her daughters, out in Velaris, with an unknown chaperone. She filed through every person, every location. Still, she couldn’t put together who had taken her children. 

It was when she was deep in thought, growing more worried by the second, when the front door opened. Feyre started; Rhys was home. He could help find the girls, or at least force Cirrus to tell them what was going on.

She made her way to the door quickly, but the words she was preparing died on her lips.

Because there, in her entryway, stood her mate. And in his arms were their two daughters, giggling hysterically at something.

Cirrus popped his head around the corner, a devious smirk on his features as he glanced at his mother.

She rolled her eyes, taking in the sight. And when Rhys looked her way, probing her mind as to what was wrong…

Feyre burst out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr, creampuffqueen, for more family prompts! My inbox is always open to requests!


End file.
